1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to beverage containers and, more particularly, to a device for maintaining pressure within a container having a carbonated beverage.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
It is a common problem to experience a loss of effervescence or fizz of a beverage from a container, such as a plastic bottle, during storage after being opened. Several devices have been introduced in the prior art to provide a better seal of an opened bottle to prevent loss of fizz. Other techniques have also attempted to pressurize the interior of the bottle in combination with an enhanced seal to maintain effervescence of the beverage. Such designs rely on inconvenient means such as hand pumps and the like. Although prior designs have met with some degree of success, none have combined the optimum effectiveness in maintaining fizz, with ease of use, economy of manufacture, and an aesthetically pleasing design as is desirable.
It is, therefore, an objective of the invention to provide a device for maintaining the fizz or effervescence of a beverage within an opened container, such as a plastic bottle. The invention of the application is attachable to the open top of a container and includes a squeezeable bulb capable of pressurizing the interior of the container to maintain fizz. The bulb may be constructed with an aesthetically pleasing shape, such as a cartoon character. Valve means of the invention cooperates with the bulb and container to allow pressurized air into the container, but prevents release of pressure when the bottle is pressurized. The device herein disclosed has a snap action cap to maintain a seal or easily open the container.